


Run On Down

by JeannetteRankin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannetteRankin/pseuds/JeannetteRankin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning up and posting some of my old fills from the st:xi kink meme. This one is just a little bit of old-fashioned angst and hurt/comfort.</p>
<p>The prompt was: "Post movie, after Kirk makes captain, it comes out that he made a sex tape/porno when he was underage and it was pretty hardcore, maybe it was something his stepfather forced him to do. He's socked/angry/disgusted, basically, he shuts down emotional, he's certain everyone will turn against him and hate him, but McCoy is there to prove that isn't the case. Some good ole' Kirk/McCoy hurt/comfort."</p>
<p>Originally posted here: http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/11004.html?thread=10150140#t10150140</p>
<p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run On Down

It comes out on one of the sleazier entertainment networks. The network skirts the law by showing only the opening thirty seconds, when there's not any actual underage sex going on. Of course, the host, with very convincing concern, mentions that the full video is already "widely available for download." The network gets more publicity than ever, without doing anything technically illegal. After that, the respectable networks can report on it by criticizing the actions of the tabloid shows, and within a few days, it's everywhere.

McCoy could almost admire their adroit maneuvering, if they weren't promoting child pornography. And if the star of that opening thirty seconds, a skinny fourteen-year-old covering obvious fear with bravado while stripping off his clothes, weren't McCoy's best friend.

***

The story broke while they were docked at Starbase 4 for repairs after another mission gone wrong.

Fleet resources were stretched thin these days, after Nero had destroyed so many ships, and with the Klingon border heating up. The Admiralty sometimes had to send one ship where they really needed two. And after the last year of proving that the Enterprise can pull off miracles, they tend to get those assignments. They'd lost crew on this last mission, and almost a third of the rest were down with moderate to severe injuries. McCoy's entire medical team was exhausted.

Jim was getting another commendation for personal bravery for saving a couple of crew members who'd been trapped in a collapsing section of deck eight. His arm was still in a sling even after a surgical team had spent six hours putting his bones back together. 

When McCoy came to Jim's quarters to find him after the stupid commendation ceremony, he expected him to be in a bad mood. Jim hated these awards; he thought they were a sop from Starfleet for putting his crew in harm's way unnecessarily. "They can't make it up to me by giving me another damn bit of tin--they shouldn't have sent us into that shitshow alone in the first place," he'd told him. "At least these commendations would be useful in getting me laid ... if I didn't have someone in the corner already," Jim had leered at him lasciviously, but even the resulting--extremely careful on account of injuries--sex hadn't been enough to cheer Jim up completely.

So McCoy wasn't exactly expecting to find his friend and maybe-sometimes-boyfriend jumping for joy and dragging him out to celebrate. Which was fine by McCoy. He'd been overseeing resupply all afternoon and just wanted a drink, a blowjob, and a soft bed to collapse into. But when he entered Jim's assigned quarters, he found Jim sitting alone, with most of the lights off, staring at nothing. He was absently rubbing the arm in that was in the sling.

"Hey, Bones," Jim said listlessly, looking up as he entered.

"Jim?" he asked. "Was the ceremony that bad?" he lifted an eyebrow. If Jim was sitting here in the dark wallowing because of the crew members they'd lost, no way was McCoy letting him get away with it.

Jim laughed in an odd hollow way. "No, not that. What, you haven't seen me on the news? ... here, I'll show you." He went to the wall console and called up the newscast.

The announcer's voice gleefully pronounced a scandal involving Captain James Kirk "... who rose to fame as Starfleet's golden boy in the wake of his actions during the Nero attack. But now, is that golden image ruined?" Then they rolled the footage. McCoy stood in silence as they watched the few seconds of a young, impossibly young Jim pulling a white t-shirt off over his head, blond hair flopping and eyes wary, as an older male voice in the background told him to "strip, take it all off, that's right."

McCoy's stomach churned. "That's fucking sick." He punched the off button and the reporter's leering face winked out to black. "Jesus, Jim, I'm sorry."

"I've been watching the P2P traffic, it looks like the whole video's been downloaded over four million times already," Jim told him. Then he laughed wanly again. "Here, do you want to watch it?" Jim held up a datachip. "I didn't even have to download it, I kept my copy all these years. Frank gave it to me specially, told me to jerk off to it later." Jim reached to put the chip into the reader, but McCoy grabbed his arm.

"No, I don't want to watch it! Christ, your stepfather?" Jim nodded, flipping the datachip over his knuckles and sticking it back in his pocket. McCoy's heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. The analytical side of his mind absently noted the pain as a physiological response to stress. The rest of his mind was busy being horrified. He'd always known there'd been something, some kind of trauma in Jim's background, but not this. "Fucking son of a bitch. That--" McCoy couldn't find the words filthy enough to describe his disgust. "A fucking fourteen year old kid that he was supposed to be taking care of! He is going to jail for this shit, Jim, I promise you."

Jim's laugh actually sounded slightly more human this time. "Relax, Bones, no need to go on the warpath. He's already in a penal colony. My mother found the tape; she went berserk and almost shot him. The cops came, tackled her, took him away, and we all lived happily ever after."

"Sounds like a boatload of fun, and not at all traumatic," McCoy observed dryly at Jim's casual tone.

Jim ignored his remark, unsurprisingly. "Come to think of it, that's probably how the tabloid shows got a hold of it. Someone leaked it from the criminal evidence. A side benefit of saving the world--become a minor celebrity, have people scavenge through your records, and the whole Federation gets to see your sex tape. Think Starfleet can use that as a recruiting slogan?"

Whoa whoa whoa. Every psych training alarm bell in his head was going off. McCoy cautiously said, "I wouldn't call it a sex tape--that implies consent."

Jim flushed. "I knew what he was doing. He planned it, he asked me and ... he paid me. I'm not stupid, I know it was wrong of him to let me suck him off, but it's not like I was a blushing virgin."

Oh god. McCoy had thought this couldn't get any worse. Now it was.

"He had walked in on me and my girlfriend having sex. That's what gave him the idea. I mean, he was a pervert anyway, but he never touched me until I said okay. So, it's just, it wasn't like that, you know? Not like what you're thinking."

The bastard had actually convinced Jim to blame himself for his own rape. McCoy was no longer glad Frank was in prison. He now wanted to find out what penal colony the man was on so he could go there and kill him. He could probably get access to the colony as a consulting physician ... McCoy closed his eyes to snuff out that line of thought, then opened them and looked at Jim. He cleared his throat. "You are one huge goddamn bundle of issues, kid."

Jim smiled rakishly at him. "This is news?"

McCoy reached out impulsively and hugged him. Tomorrow would be soon enough to start the uphill battle of getting Jim to agree to counseling. At the moment he just selfishly wanted to hold him. For a second he thought Jim would pull away, but then he shuddered and hugged him back tightly with his good arm. Jim buried his face in McCoy's shoulder. For a minute they just stood there, breathing together, McCoy running his fingers through the hair on the back of Jim's neck. "I'm sorry," Jim whispered.

A sudden lump in his throat made it almost impossible for McCoy to answer, but he managed in a scratchy voice. "It's okay, kiddo. You've got nothing to fuckin' apologize for, you hear me? Not a damn thing."


End file.
